Nimble Arc Dale Anoch
'Nimble Arc Dill Anoch ' (ニンブル・アーク・ディル・アノック) is a member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Nimble is described as an image of a perfect knight. He has blonde hair and his eyes are as blue as the sea. He wears a full plate armor that is made of rare adamantite metal, enchanted with magic. Personality Nimble is a proud knight and take pride with his title as one of the member of the Four Imperial Knights and also one of the mightiest warriors of the Baharuth Empire. After seeing the Massacre at Katze Plains, these titles and achievements now seemed so shockingly superficial to him. Background Nimble is selected solely on the basis of his fighting ability and becomes one of the members of the Four Imperial Knights. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Nimble's name is mentioned in the one of the workers' discussion at Count Femel residence as one of the strongest warriors in the Baharuth Empire before the expedition of the Large Tomb. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Nimble arrives at the Imperial fortress and meets up with General Carvain. They talk about this war being a bloody battle to capture E-Rantel as a gift to honor the alliance between the Empire and Nazarick, while building a friendly relationship. The empire also requests for Ainz to cast one of his powerful magic, to determine his power. Nimble, General Carvain and Imperial Knights welcome the Sorcerer King's arrival with great hospitality. Afterwards, Ainz's army is teleported and their arrival made everyone realize, with just their appearance alone, that the small army of five hundred is not to be underestimated. At the Katze Plains, with Nimble standing on his side, Ainz starts casting his most powerful spell. Rattled by the amount of death the single spell inflicted on the enemies, fear starts to well up within Nimble as he realize that Ainz shows neither joy nor remorse as a normal human being would have in the same situation. Nimble later congratulates Ainz but he is told by Ainz that his spell isn't complete yet. The scenes that follow later makes Nimble feel like he has been drawn into a nightmare when he witness the terrifying monsters born from the spell which continue to massacre the Kingdom's Army. When Ainz revealed his true face to the Imperial Army, Nimble is horrified and realize that someone who could wield such power could not be human. Before Ainz proceeds to the battlefield, Nimble is asked by Ainz on the reason the Imperial Army hasn't launch an assault after he had casted his spell because it has always been the intention to have the Imperial Army to move forward to engage the enemy following the spell. Nimble is simply dumbfounded as he doesn't know how to tell Ainz that he is simply rooted to the ground from the fear. He understands that the Empire has broken the terms of the agreement but Ainz has no intention on rebuking Nimble and reassure him that should his men charge right into the fray as they have been ordered, they will simply be trampled like what happens to the enemies. Instead Ainz will finish the job himself for the Imperial Army. After he left, This brings the fear welling up in Nimble to a new height as he fears Ainz will one day turn his gaze of destruction on his own country. Abilities Nimble is regarded as the one of the strongest of the Four Imperial Knights and one of the strongest warriors of the Empire. Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix Nimble is loyal to Emperor Jircniv and the Baharuth Empire as one the elite imperial knights in the Empire. Natel Inyem Dale Carvain Ainz Ooal Gown Trivia * Before the annual war, Nimble was holding an imperial decree and it was written that the bearer was empowered to act with the full authority of the Emperor. Nimble would outrank General Carvain if he refused to follow orders in dealing with Ainz Ooal Gown. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire